


The christmas imagination

by Azure_moon_tears



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Lesbians, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_moon_tears/pseuds/Azure_moon_tears
Summary: Nae wants to confess to Norika on Christmas eve
Relationships: Shiratoya Nae/Umihara Norika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The christmas imagination

**Author's Note:**

> I was Nani_Mitsu's secret santa! I hope you'll enjoy

“I’m so excited for tonight! What about you?” The bunny girl turned to her best friend, holding two Lolita looking Christmas dresses. One looked like the simple Santa Claus outfit but then in a dress and the other was an extravagant dress the same length but with red and white, so it looked like a candy cane. It also had a lot of cute pins and even some small plushies on it. The goalkeeper couldn’t imagine how uncomfortable the dress must feel. 

“Hm…? Oh! Yeah! Me too! It’s been a while since everyone got together again” Norika said, looking at her friend dressing up for the Christmas party that was about 3 hours away from them. 

Since Norika was one of the organizers together with the rest of Inakuni Raimon (And some people like Endou, Kidou, Gouenji, Nosaka etc.) they were already in the building that Nosaka hired for the event. He always seemed to know the right person for everything It was supposed to be a party where all their friends from Inazuma Japan and more would come together and celebrate Christmas and surprisingly but luckily a lot of them agreed to come! (Most likely because they heard Gouenji would be there too) 

“So? Which one is cuter? Candy cane? Or Santa Claus?” She held both of the dresses in front of her torso and looked at Norika. Christmas was always Nae’s favorite holiday, snow, hot chocolate and wonderful gifts! She just loved giving (and also receiving, obviously). Tonight she hoped for a special gift though…a kiss from Norika under the mistletoe. It would be like a scene from a movie, how romantic. Oh she could only melt right into her shoes by even the thought! 

Just imagine! Them both standing on the balcony, it snowing outside, even though it was cold they could feel their faces heating up, their hearts pounding in their chests. The moon illuminating on their faces and slowly…they lean into each other and…have a romantic kiss!! Nae could only imagine…hopefully Santa Claus could hear her right now, so that her wish could become an amazing reality!

The goalkeeper looked at her confused, fashion wasn’t really her thing after all. “well they’re both very cute…I would say Santa Claus, they match your boots.” Little did she know that girl had another 60 of Christmas themed boots, (she’s quite the collector) but Nae decided to make it easy for her crush. 

“Very well! Santa it is!” She giggled confidently, “I’m going to look so cute!”

“You always look cute though” Norika said, standing up from the cardboard box she was sitting on and putting her hands on Nae’s warm bare shoulders. “Well I’m going to Asuto to see if he needs anything, call me if you need help!” And she was off. 

The bunny girl’s face went just as red as the dress she was holding, “She thinks I look cute…” 

[…]

“The God striker has arrived!” Hiroto kicked the front door open with his black punk boots. He was wearing some dark goth punk looking santa costume, everything was black and had spikes and little chains. Behind him were Tatsuya, Saginuma, Midorikawa, Shirou and Atsuya and some other people but they don’t matter. 

His devil friend already looked irritated, “Yeah, 1 hour late”. He took a bite out of a christmas cookie, satisfying his sweet tooth and childish eating habits. Mizukamiya was standing not too far away from him, admiring the pretty christmas ornaments.

Shirou walked up to the bunny girl that was looking out of the window, staring at the snowy balcony with a sad longing expression. “You’re going to try to kiss her tonight, right?” The boy was like everyone’s God father, he always knew what was going on.

“Yeah…but I have no idea how! A first I planned everything out but nothing seems to work! She’s always busy helping everyone out and completely forgetting about me!” She turned to the grey haired boy, her expression changing from slightly sad to cute angry-ish. 

He started laughing a little because of it, thank goodness he had a naturally soft voice or else they would’ve caught the attention of everyone. Normally Nae would have really liked that, but she just wasn’t in the mood right now. 

“You should stop trying to hope that she’ll make the first move, maybe you should it instead.” He sat down on one of those cheap folding chairs that were placed all over the room. “You always want things to go perfect and let fate bless you over and over again, but sometimes that just won’t work out”, he explained it to her, taking a cup of hot chocolate from a tray that was placed not too far away from his seat. The plastic cup was still burning hot but it didn’t seem to bother him. 

That gave Nae an idea, causing her to jump of with joy and a big warm smile on her face “You’re totally right! Thank you captain!” She scurried to the kitchen area, almost tripping over Hiroto, that for some reason was sitting on the floor. 

“Norika!!” She called over for the female goalkeeper but with no success, thanks to the fact that the kitchen had a separate room with no windows and that it was pretty busy and crowded in the pretty spacious party room.

“Oh hey Nae! What’s up?” Asuto smiled, about to carry some empty trays, plates and glasses to the closed off room. The objects seemed to weigh a lot and he was struggling to keep them balanced. 

“Oh! Asuto! Could you please get Norika for me, if it’s not a problem of course” 

“Yeah sure, I’ll see what I can do” Giving the girl a reassuring smile he walked inside. 

It gave Nae some time to look around at the others. Endou dressed up as Santa even though no one really believed anymore. Nosaka was filling up a plate for Nishikage for the fourth time tonight. Kidou challenged Haizaki to a chess battle which Haizaki was totally losing right now. 

“You were looking for me?” Norika came out of the room, the air already lingered with her sweet ocean scent. She wore one of those hideous matching christmas sweaters. Even though it was ugly it looked really good on her, it matched her beautiful short hair. 

Nae could feel her face heating up and her heart pounding in her throat. “Y-yeah…can I speak with you? For a second?” She felt hesitant to ask but did it anyways, at this point she didn’t have much to lose anyways. 

“Sure what’s up?”

The bunny girl wanted to speak with her in private so they left the party and went to a private place in the forest, it was pretty cold outside but it didn’t seem to bother either of them. The feeling in her stomach was hot enough to melt snow. 

Nae gulped, every bit of confidence she had before seemed to have disappeared. “Norika…I like you” She said, looking at the taller woman, “Since I’ve first met you at that match I was happy, I thought it was just because you were a female player. Now I know that isn’t the case, you’re beautiful, strong, confident and I love you with everything I have, so please be mine!” If only she could see how red she was right now, like a tomato. 

That sure left the goalkeeper speechless, her cheeks started heating up as well. She cupped Nae’s cheeks in her hands, smiling before pulling her into a loving kiss. Maybe time stopped when Norika’s lips met hers, her heart pounding in her chest as she could feel her knees getting weaker. 

Both having their first one together, it was sweet and warm, almost feeling like a fairytale. It made Nae feel dizzy and light in her head, almost feeling like passing out, in a good way though. It’s just like Nae imagined it to be. Norika’s sweet smell, her hands on her cheeks, it was all perfect. 

The kiss went on for a while, leaving them both out of breath and panting a little. “Nae, I love you too dummy” The taller woman smiled broadly, almost looking like Endou. 

Haizaki looked down at them from the big window, he was not the only one. The two love birds didn’t walk as far away as they expected to. “I told you that rodent would make the first move” Haizaki took another bite, now of a piece of cake. “You owe me 2000 yen buddy” 

“Damnit…” Hiroto mumbled.


End file.
